protecting the angel
by becccaboo1399
Summary: Rebecca was once the second in command for a gang , but when her leader Dark Angel goes evil, and she is pregnant she meets optimus and he has sworn to protect her. but what they don't know is How Powerful Dark Angel is. and that Rebecca needs to protect Optimus from Dark Angel, but Dark Angel wants his child, for it holds the power to end war or give him ultimate power.
1. Chapter 1

**_yeah! my second fanfic! took me a while to get enough research done on Optimus personality. But i promise this will be lots better than Nothing like us. Just wait and see!_**_ Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Cold september air and snow whipped my face, my light brown and green eyes could see only so far ahead. my belly was heavily swollen, my feet were cold, but i had to push on. I could not let Dark Angel find me, however much he wanted me back and i want him. i could not give him this child, it may be too powerful. he may turn his child into some dark hearted warrior. I could not let that happen. Dark angel was his code name among the Angels of Justice. there were many others in our ranks, i was the second in command. he was the leader. we were young, i admit, and i knew the dangers of a teenager with my size getting pregnant. but we had to try. his brother said i could never carry, but we showed him wrong. I discovered I was pregnant when i lay in bed with my ear against my torso, the tiny heart beat sounding. I knew it wasn't my pulse, I all most cried with joy. but them I realized why Dark Angel wanted it so badly, he wanted it to be more powerful, I left the pregnancy test in the bath room trash, and ran for my life. I saw some Lights up ahead, and my heart soared in hope! I ran as fast as the wind could let me, snow flying up from my feet. When i came into view there was a big rig truck, it was red and blue. my two favorite colours. i squinted my eyes to the left, seeing two shapes moving in the distance. i recognized the insignia.<p>

Sapphire cloud has found me. After i left Sapphire cloud had become second in command, i had taught her every thing she knows, but not all i know. I knew i could take her. the other one was a teenage boy with a black bird as his insignia on his grey cloak. BlackCrow, Sapphire clouds little brother. i kept my eyes on Sapphire cloud, but that was a big mistake, I lost sight of BlackCrow, i searched frantically for him, though how could i see him in a storm with grey, black and white when he wore grey. i backed up against the truck, hoping i could blend in, but my cloak was white with a lioness wearing a crown and wings and had her tail wrapped protectively around her cubs. then i lost sight of Sapphire Cloud. I looked back at the truck, strangely seeing and ora with a colour which i believed stood for concern around it. the truck shook and Blackcrow hopped in front of me, with Sapphire cloud beside him.

"Sapphire Cloud, Blackcrow, how nice to see you." i said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up Mother Lioness! Do you know how long it took us to track you in all this snow? How do you even stand it any way?" complained Blackcrow.

"Stop your whimpering scout! Dark Angels orders, remember?" Sapphire cloud said motioning her head towards me.

"You know i taught you every thing you know! You don't stand a chance against me." i threatened.

"And besides You don't want it to be mangled do you?" I said in a mocking voice. Blackcrow withdrew a tazor.

"I thought Angels of justice didn't use tazors? You do remember the code of Angels don't you?" i asked.

"Don't worry i have it on the lowest lever, not harmful towards it but it will do a number to you." I knew I could easily deflect the shock and move it to my hands, but that takes too much energy, it would be harmful to take so much energy from my body, considering It would endanger the infant within. i took a step back. but I didn't know how fast Blackcrows reflexes were, and they were fast. suddenly i found myself electrocuted and falling to the ground, a tall man opened the door of his truck, and stood between me and my enemies, he easily towered over the teenagers, making them squirm back.

"I would recommend you to leave this girl alone." he said.

"This is none of your business elephant, so get lost!" said Sapphire Cloud.

" I will only warn you once. Back down or i will use force." he said. Sapphire Cloud grabbed Blackcrows arms and jerked him away back into the storm. the man turned to me and picked me up gently, opened his truck door and layed my down gently. i didn't see him enter the driver's door, but knew i was safe. but i had one question.

"Why does your truck have an ora? Is It alive?" I asked through irritated eyes. the snow hit my eyes harder than i though.

"What is an Ora?" he asked. I didn't see the man so i continued.

"An ora is an invisible colour outline around a being that tells what they are feeling. and it is not invisible to those who have the ability to see them. I fortunately can see them. That helped me a great deal."

"I have a question of my own; you seem to young to be what the humans refer to as 'pregnant' why are you?" he asked.

"Lets just say it was an accident." I shivered a little. heat immediately flew from his vents.

_"Rebecca it is Optimus prime. he is your friend."_

"What is your real name? Or is Mother lioness your true name?" he asked.

"My real name is Rebecca. I don't know who my father is, so I guess I don't have a last name." he stopped and I knew that was my cue to get out. and I did.

I took a step back and I watched him start to separate. after a few minutes a tall, red and blue human like robot appeared in front of me. he bent down so I was at his eye level. his eyes were a clear sky blue, he looked down at me with kindness. something I hadn't seen in months from another life form that wasn't my mother.

"My name is Optimus prime, leader of the autobots, I along with five others Are upon this Earth to protect it against the-"

"Decepticons?" I asked. knowing the answer.

"How do you know of them? Have you ever met one?" he asked. giving me a concerned look.

"In my league we often saw them on scouting missions. usually mining for what they called energon." I said.

"Scouting missions? Do you work for the government?" he asked.

"No, i was once part of a secret gang called Angels of Justice, we had our own code, many troops who stood for justice. It started out as a child hood dream. Hoping for a safer world. Snake and me were going through tough times back then. we had held making the vest. thanks to Snakes brother Keuroh. all of our insignia have wings to show we are angels. I was second in command. that girl i called Sapphire Clouds real name is Alexus Kipperson, my first student. I tought her all of what she knows, but that is a story for another time." i explained.

"Then why are they after You?" he asked.

"I went Rouge after our leader, Snake, A.K.A Dark Angel, turned evil. he has broken many of our rules. we kept all the rules on the code of Angels. we all ways stood for the code. most of the troops went rogue as well. Snake first started to rob stores behind my back. when i discovered this i reminded him of what we stood for. he didn't care. he said that the code was history, a document with no meaning. he said that we have the skills to take out any body. but i saw differently. he kept robbing banks and stores and doing other crimes. the last straw was when he killed one of our own. we called him Swooping Hawk. he protested and was enraged that Snake was doing so. He then killed him with one blow. I had to leave, i didn't want him to poison our childs mind. i knew he would. that is another reason i left." I said as i looked up at him miserably.

"Would you like to come back to my base with me? My medic Ratchet can give you medical care if needed." he said. I could see the same colours from earlier. the ones that stood for concern.

"Okay. Not like i got any where to go." I said. he transformed an i got back in.

we drove in the snow for what felt like hours. I looked at the clock on his dash-board, 12:30 am.

"Great." i thought. i saw a mountain in the distance. instead of him staying on the highway he drove off in the direction of the mountain. I didn't panic like most sixteen year old girls would. Angels of Justice were trained not to fear anything. and stay in the fight unless either the second in command or the leader says to retreat.**( which the leader usually goes on missions for high-ranking Angels)** I never even began to imagine that i would ever meet the great Optimus prime back when we first saw the cons. when we got closer to the mountain the wall slid down and a passage way opened up. Optimus drove through the tunnel. I didn't know why but something about him made me feel strange. a feeling i haven't felt since my mom was always sober. she had quickly turned into an alcoholic when her husband went to jail. my siblings have all graduated from college, and all of them are in their 30's. my mother is about fifty years old and I haven't seen her since she left for the store nine years ago. I was six back then.

Optimus stopped and i climbed out. he gently picked me up and called for all the autobots to come to the main room. they did so. an orange and white bot came first, then a green one, then a blue female looking one, then a yellow with black racing stripes who had no mouth name them as they entered.

Ratchet mumbled something like " for Primus sake."

"Autobots, i would like to introduce you to Rebecca, the former second in command of the Angels of justice.

"Beep op beep! ( holly scrap! You mean that is Mother lioness?)" he exclaimed.

"Your all over the news!" exclaimed Bulkhead.

"And what do you mean 'former second in command?" said Arcee.

"I went rogue, and yes Bumblebee i am Mother lioness."

"You understood him?" said Ratchet in amazement.

"why wouldn't I? he speaks english doesn't he?" I said wondering why they thought i didn't understand English.

"No he didn't!" said Ratchet.

"Beep beep?( Like Raf?)" he said.

"Who is Raf?" i asked.

"Bumblebees human friend."

"Oh." i stood up on Optimus hand. the four Autobots eyes got wide in shock.

"Y, y, your." said Ratchet.

"Bop beep?(Pregnant?)"

"But your just a teenager?" said Arcee. I was starting to get annoyed.

"sadly lots of teens get pregnant now a days." i said. I was still annoyed. a noise sounded.

"What is that?" i asked.

"That signals when some one has landed on the silo, most likely agent Fowler."

"A government agent?" i asked.

"yes." said Optimus.

_"Do i ever get a break from cops? Or people who are close to cops?"_ I thought in annoyance.

"I do not think Agent Fowler will be pleased to see i have made contact with civilian." he said.

an african american man with short black hair, a suit jacket, and a tie came in. He was a little over weight.

"Prime!" his gaze turned from Prime then to me. I was sitting back down.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! You know you are not supposed to make contact with civilians!" he said.

"I am going to have to take her into federal custody." I squirmed back at this comment. hoping i could hide my insignia. but i epically failed. for the insignia was at the front of my cloak.

"Your part of Angels Of justice?" he exclaimed.

"Not any more! I went rogue when Dark Angel broke the code of angels!" I said.

"I heard about that! one of your troops was arrested and gave valuable information of your code. wasn't one of the codes never fear danger, and protect the weak at all cost?" he asked.

"Yes. let me guess he was called Golden hawk his true name Tyler Anderson. and his Brother was called Swooping Hawk?" I asked.

"Yes Tyler is Golden Hawk, but sorry to say that his brother was killed."

"Let me guess, Bashed in skull?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yes! You know who killed him?" He asked.

"My leader did, that was why I left." I said.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Okay. can Optimus come?" I asked.

He let out a breath of annoyance.

"Okay." he said. Optimus lowered is hand to the floor. I jumped onto the platform and followed Agent Fowler to the hall way.

"I would like to know more about Angels of Justice, as you know many have left that group and gave information, but not all of them, so we haven't got enough information. would you mind telling us more about them? Like why are your troops leaving?" he asked.

"The troops that left our the good-hearted ones, I valued Swooping Hawk more than any of the others , he was young but brave and loyal to the code. when he was just a civilian he always bought food for the homeless children and their families, we both know what it is like to be homeless. But he took a stand to Dark Angel, that proved to be a fatal mistake." I straightened up.

"But he died standing for what was right, and for the code. He was pure of heart, he was like a brother. in Angels of Justice we have one saying ' Every creäture is different, but we are all connected in life.'" I said with dignity.

"That saying is true. But why did Dark Angel go bad? What happened?"

"He has too much power, and is seeking more every time he sees a oportunity to take it. We only pick the purest of hearts to join the ranks of Angels. But now he wants the most vicious of hearts to join. he wants power and nothing but that. we got the idea to make this group when one of the kids in the neighborhood was murdered. we layed on a hill-top and promised to the stars to make the world a better place by bringing together pure hearted humans and turning them into Angels. We stood for Justice and that is where we got the name "Angels of Justice." I said with pride.

"So basically your leader turned a childhood dream into a nightmare." he said.

"Yeah." i said in a low voice.

I all most yawned but clenched my teeth. agent Fowler obviously noticed this.

"Prime i think she could use some sleep." he said as he nodded that he was done with the questions. i had a feeling Snake was going to walk in my dreams tonight. like he always does when they are apart from each other. She climbed back onto Optimus hand and he walked to a room not far down the hall from the main room. he sat down in what looked liked a large chair. he then placed her on his chest, she didn't totally understand why he had saved her, he never knew her.

_"Just like Snake did when i was a homeless orphan. He found me and took care of me. Let me into his heart. will i let Optimus into my heart? Like i did snake? I can tell he has a pure heart, but am i ready to let another being into my heart?" _ I couldn't finish this thought before i fell into a deep sleep. I knew one thing

I am safe with Optimus...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah kinda cheesy at the moment, but this is my second fanfic so just give me some pointers. and if you have any ideas for the code of Angels i will gladly take them into consideration.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! second Chapter! hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I Stood beside a body. its back to me, I could smell its blood oozing. I turned him over, it was Optimus in his holoform. horror filled my thoughts. then a sickening familiar voice came from behind.<p>

_"Look at your hands Mother lioness." _It said. I did so.

my hands were covered in blood, but then I remembered. Optimus blood was blue.

_"You fail to see the truth."_

The blood turned blue and Optimus scent flooded my mouth. I tried wiping the energon from my hands. but I couldn't. I then licked it, and it sickenly tasted good. I was filled with horror. I straighten up to look at the man who brought the voice. but it wasn't a man. it was Megatron.

"Well done Rebecca, you did the dirty work for me." he said with a torturous smile. I charged at Megatron. but he grabbed My side, throwing me the other direction. a bot with no face appeared with a strange metallic collar. he handed it to Megatron, who then placed his hand over me to place the collar around my neck. I didn't squirm, I didn't yell. I just layed there, all the blood drained from my face.

"Up!" he commanded. I didn't obey him, he then pressed a button on a remote and I was electrocuted.

"UP!" he commanded once more. I did so out of pain. but I fell again. I kept trying to get up, but I felt a hand pushing me down. I turned to see Snake holding me down. he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You never stood a chance against me. I will control the child of mine. You can't hide your powers for long. or do you want to be an outcast for the rest of your life?" he said in a cruel voice.

I gave him a look that clearly said "I hate you" he let me lay there. I took a look around the area. it was back in Springfield Nevada! where our base is. I looked in the direction of where my old base should have been. it was nothing but rubble. the whole town was nothing but ruble.

"those humans served no purpose in my group! i belong to Megatron! He said i can rule part of the Earth when i bring you to him!" he said in a cruel tone.

Megatron picked me up and dragged my away with Snake following. i looked behind me. and i saw a little girl who looked like me with black hair instead of blonde. she mouthed the words " don't take Mommy!" then ran out in the open and pulled on Snakes arms, trying to make him stop.

he looked down cruelly.

"You are not yet powerful enough to take on some one of my origin." he said as he slapped her in the face and she flew across the ruble, she cried in horror saying mommy over and over again. i didn't understand why this girl called me mommy. i suddenly realized that this girl must be my daughter. My eyes flung open. Optimus clearly noticed this.

"Are you all right Rebecca?" he asked.

"Yeah i am fine." i said. luckily my heart wasn't pounding and my breath was steady. other wise Optimus would have been really concerned and ask questions. i was never good at answering questions that didn't involve school work. I got up and looked around the room. it was bigger than i remembered from last night. A memory hit hard-core. one i had lingered on for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back ( Rebecca's new family)<strong>

I stood by a trash can in the back of a wendy's. a little boy younger than me dug through a bag, looking for food. His name was Tyler but we had a nick name ; Swooping hawk. his last name was Anderson. his little brother, Josh, was nicknamed Golden Hawk. he was on the look out in a tree above the dumpster. **(Which at first Rebecca though was a funny name, she didn't understand how people didn't laugh when they heard the word) **He then shook the branches a little and a boy with black hair and ice blue eyes appeared. his gaze suddenly locked onto mine. I then signalled for them to slowly back away.

"Hey come back! I am not going to hurt you! I just wanna talk!" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. looking at his ora. it was a strange color. judging from his facial expression he was friendly. I my hands for my friends to follow me. Swoopinghawk jumped down from the dumpster and landed on his feet. **( seven times ago he landed on his face.) **Golden Hawk jumped from the tree and landed in the dumpster, the sound of squished food happened. **( I swear he never learns! He has done this seven times already!) **Swooping Hawk had his hands in fist, i lifted my hand to gesture that he need not be on guard. he relaxed. the little boy ran up to us. Golden Hawk climbed out of the dumpster, and stood on my right side with Swooping Hawk on my left. the boy seemed amazed.

"Wow! Street Rats!" he exclaimed.

"What did you call me!?" exclaimed Golden Hawk. he started to walk towards the boy. I put my hand on his shoulder and guided him back in place.

"Calm your self my friend. and we would appreciate it if you called us something other than street rats." i said as my head turned to the boy.

"Well why don't i call you by your names? Uh exactly what are they?" he asked.

"I am Rebecca, and this is Swooping Hawk, my friend." i said as i pointed to swooping Hawk.

"And this is my other friend, Golden Hawk. as you can guess the names i have addressed are just what people call 'Nick names'. Swooping Hawks and Golden Hawks real names are Tyler and Josh Anderson. and if you are wondering what my last name is i have absolutely no clue."

"Why?" he asked.

"It is complicated for a regular child to comprehend."

"What makes you so different?"

"I just have a better view of the world and have more experience."

"Well looks like you need a home. Wanna come to my place? My family takes kids in all the time. Hey who knows! Maybe they will adopt you guys! There is just me and my brother Keuroh so there should be plenty o' space for y'all." he said happily.

"I don't think it is such a good idea to go with some kid we just met, besides.."

"We don't know what his parents are like. they could be psychopaths for all we know!" said Golden Hawk.

"we have no choice. besides, we will take care of each other if there is danger, won't we?" i said.

the boys both nodded.

"Okay! this way to my house!" he said as he ran in the other direction. I signalled for my companions to follow. his parents were very welcoming, and they helped my two friends get adopted together. i however didn't want a family.

* * *

><p>"Rebecca?" Optimus voice brought me to the present.<p>

"Huh?"

"are you all right Rebecca?" he asked. concern in his optics.

"Oh yeah just remembering something from the past." i looked down at my feet. wondering if i should tell Optimus or not.

"would you like to talk about it?"

"No, i am fine."

"You can tell me anything i won't judge." he said.

"I was remembering the first time me and Snake met. I had Swooping , er i mean Tyler and Josh with me."

Optimus was silent so i guess he was taking it in. my stomach growled and i could feel my cheeks blush. I don't want to take food from some one i just met. wait. don't these guys eat energon? I thought.

"I think it is time you refueled." he said as he lowered his hand so i could step on. i did so, not wanting to complain. he walked out of his quarters and to the main room. Three kids were there. A boy with black hair and blue eyes, a boy with red spiky hair and classes was sitting with a laptop on his lap. and a girl with black hair and purple high-lights.

"DUDE!WHO IS SHE?!"

"Wait! i have seen that insignia somewhere..."the boy with Red hair gasped.

"You are part of the Angels of Justice!" He exclaimed.

"I am guessing my old gang is popular all around the world." i said as i sighed.

"Wait what do you mean by old Gang?" asked the boy with black hair.

"I went rogue after my precious leader started using his skills for crime instead of Justice." i said the word Precious sarcastically.

"So you left because your leader became evil?" asked the boy with red hair.

"I think before we get into my life story we should get to know each better. for starters; what are your names?" i said in the kind of tone i used to address my troops. the kids looked imitated by my authoritative tone of voice.

"What rank were you among the Angels of Justice?" asked the eldest boy.

" I was second in command back when Dark Angel was still good. the top ranking warriors wore white or black, and the ones below top rank wore grey, while the scouts wore golden. enough chit-chat. What are your Names?" i asked trying not to sound rude or authoritative.

"My name is Rafael Esquivel and i am 12 years old." said the red-head.

"I am Jackson Darby, but you can call me Jack." said the eldest boy.

"And i am Miko!" the girl said with excitement.

"So you must be top ranking in your skills."

"yeah! I bet no one can beat you!" said Miko in encouragement.

"Actually." i raised my hand which usually signaled for silence and attention on me. they didn't get it at first, but it came.

"My teacher, you know as Dark Angel, has much more experience than me. But his true identity is Snake bloodstream. It is creepy i have to admit. but you didn't know him when he was a child. when we were children. we made Angels of Justice for a hope of a better world. we recruited those with the purest of hearts, who would also take the vow of Angels. to look after the innocent, the weak, and the unfortunate. we had many troops, and had arrested many criminals. but we were all ways prepared to fight to the death for the sake of Justice. we stood for what was right. in time our numbers grew, we took in many children. we trained them, i looked into their hearts, to test and see if they were truly worthy of being an Angel. most of them past, but some had very dark hearts. i could not allow them to be Angels or gain the training we so graciously gave to the pure hearted. but Snake tampered with my powers, changing my sight of the pure of heart, making me see the pure hearts evil. and the evil hearts pure."

" i am sickened by how he betrayed the code of Angels. One rule is no secrets or trickery within the flock. But he thinks because he is leader he can change the code. but i would not allow it. we fought for some time. until it came to a decision. one of us has to leave. and how we determine that is by a duel. we battle until one of us prays for mercy, is too weak to fight, or at extreme measures, dies. Snake gave me a chance to run. but he wouldn't let me go that easy. he said he would give me a three-day start to get as far away as possible. but he is a cheating dishonorable man. He sent his new second in command , Sapphire Cloud, and Blackcrow to retrieve me. they failed because your noble leader." i looked up at Optimus with the highest respect a human eye could give. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She knew Earth customs, but they may never know why her mother had left her alone in that apartment. She didn't want to say who her real parents are. and why her mother had disappeared. she wasn't ready to share that with them yet. probably not ever.

"I never wanted Father to take her. I just wanted her to be safe." i thought. I knew they would think i was crazy. so i decided to keep quiet.

"Hey Becca!" i turned my attention to Miko.

"Can you stand up?" said Jack. i was getting annoyed but didn't show it. i stood up and the three's gaze immediately fell upon my swollen belly. i fought the urge to roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Er.." the three looked awkward at the site.

"Who is the father?" asked Jack trying to ease the tension.

I looked down in shame.i whispered Dark angels name just loud enough for them to all most catch it. Miko and Jack dropped their video game remotes, and stared at me in shock. they didn't talk they just stared.

"Why don't we have some ice cream!" exclaimed Miko.

"Sounds good to me!" said Jack.

"You paying?" asked Miko. Jack let out a sigh.

"All right." he gave in.

_" Never give in to the enemy. that is your biggest mistake in battle." _I remembered the advice i got from snake years ago.

Jack got onto Arcee, Miko Bulkhead, and Raf Bee. Optimus let me down and transformed. i climbed in **( His door was really up high for my 5 foot self.) ** and buckled up on the passenger's side. we drove off.

a painful memory crossed my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back ( Training with Father.)<strong>

"Are you sure I should do this kind of move on a human?" i asked in fear of what the move would do.

"It won't do much damage! Just knock em' out!" encouraged Snakes father. who stood at a height of 6' 2". i ran towards the test dummy, jumped and spun in the air, and my fist hit the side of the test dummy's skull, leaving a hole in the side that all most went clear through. my hands had got hot with energy. Snakes father took a step forward. my energy turning into electricity.

"now focus on one thought; electricity at your hand. concentrated directly at the center of your palm." i did so. my hand started to fizz with Electricity. i opened my eyes and my hand was surrounded by electricity. it then fired at the test dummy. making the ropes singe and turn to ash.

"Wh...what did..."

"You did the E-pulse. A human could never has done it that well on the first try." he looked up from his chair.

"Rebecca sweety...you are no ordinary human." my mouth fell open and went completely dry. i was speechless.

"what do you mean father? She is human isn't she?" asked Snake.

"I will need Knockout to do a DNA test on her for sure." I knew what they needed for DNA, Blood.

"I don't want any thing to do with the decepticons! remember how cruel they are?" i said.

"Rebecca you know why Megatron has left you in peace for now."

"So i can be trained by you to be a mighty warrior?"

"Exactly."

_"No so you can poison my mind and make me a weapon. My mother left me, because she thought i was a dream. She didn't even remember me being born. she was so drugged up...i tried to tell her. but she left with her boyfriend who was completely aware of me, humans can be cruel...but Megatron is worse, much worse. Shockwave is far worse than Megatron in some areas, so i have heard. Why me?"_

* * *

><p>Rebecca? Are you all right?" Optimus voice brought me pack to reality.<p>

"Oh er yeah i am fine. Lets go." i got out of Optimus and walked into the store with him following. Jack was at the cashier taking orders.

"What do you want Becca?" he asked.

"A milkshake. Please." the clerk typed in our order.

"And what is he having?" she asked Optimus.

"I am fine." said Optimus.

I went to sit down. when our milkshakes came, Optimus looked at the milkshake with an expression I've never seen.

"What is it?" i asked.

"I doesn't seem very nutritious."

"It is supposed to be a snack Optimus." out of the corner of my eye i thought i saw Golden Hawk. I turned my head, and he was there. i jumped out of my seat and ran to him, giving him a hug. i felt a hot liquid on his back. i looked at my hand and his blood was all over it.

"Snake...is...here." he said. with those words he fell against me. Horror struck my face. Optimus saw this and immediately ran to my side. he took Golden Hawk and i helped him carry my comrade outside.

"Ratchet we seek immediate medical attention."

"Is it Rebecca?" he asked.

"No an old and loyal friend. Golden Hawk." a groundbridge appeared and Ratchet came in his vehicular mode. his holoform appeared and me and Optimus placed Golden Hawk on the berth. Ratchet scanned him.

"He has many gunshot wounds and has lost blood." he took off Golden Hawks cloak, and put multiple bandages on. another groundbridge appeared, but it wasn't ours. a man with black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin came through. i gasped. i immediately took out my Shurikens.

"Snake."

"How nice to see you my second in command." he said in a mocking voice.

"Leave us be, or i will be forced to fight." i said. Optimus took a step in front of me.

Snakes attention turned to Ratchet.

"I smell a traitor." he said with a cruel smile.

"I will not let you take any more innocent lives! What did you do to him?!"

"Oh calm down all he got was a few bullets in the arms and shoulders, nothing serious...to the likes of us. but to a human...very fatal." he said with a smug look on his face.

"smokescreen send a ground bridge! Autobots return to base!" Jack, Miko, and Raf climbed into their autobot guardians, a groundbridge appeared and Ratchet was the first to drive through. Snake returned his attention to me.

"You always were concerned about every one except yourself. Pitty your skills could never be useful to us again." Sapphirecloud, Blackcrow, Eaglespride, and another younger angel came out of the groundbridge.

"You sent a scout! Do you follow the code at all?"

"The code is nothing but a useless worn out document. And we are not Angels of Justice any more!" he said with a smirk.

"We are assassin demons." Optimus opened his door and i jumped in. we drove off to the groundbridge. i heard plasma blasts. i looked back and my enemy's had plasma blasters. when we entered the Base I quickly ran to medbay. Raf, Jack, Miko, and the other autobots followed me to  
>medbay. I ran to Golden Hawks side. He had multiple I.V.'s and medical patch's over his wounds.<p>

"Who is he?" asked Miko.

"An old friend. all so my most loyal and trustworthy comrade."

"So how far do you two go back?" asked Jack.

silence.

"You do know how far you guys go back don't you?"

"Dude how can you not remember! I mean-" i raised my hand for silence. When Ratchet was done i levitated over to my friends level. everyone jaws dropped in astonishment. Even Optimus. ** ( But he closed it right before it dropped completely, so no one would notice.)**

I put my hands to his wounds. I slowly raised my hands away from his body. the dark energon exiting his body before it could take its full effect. i reverted it to a shard. his wounds instantly healed.

"How did you know he was infected with-" I cut ratchet off, as the humans say.

"Dark energon. I have a nose for the stuff." I said as i turned to them.

"How do you know what Dark energon smells like?" asked Arcee.

silence.

"I have feeling you haven't told us every thing, have you?" asked Jack.

"How do you have the ability to levitate?" asked Raf.

"It should be impossible for a human to fly without wings! How did you achieve this?" asked Ratchet.

"I am not an ordinary human. and I haven't told you everything."

"Rebecca why haven't you?" asked Optimus.

i sighed.

"Because the world is not ready to meet the next evolutionary state of humanity. or the others who have evolved." i said as i turned my attention to the now waking Golden Hawk.

"Hey Mother lioness." his eyes shot open when he saw the autobots.

"You know all the other Angels think you are dead right? They think the con's took you for more experiments. and snake says-"

"Don't listen to anything snake says. He has sided with Megatron. he offered to help destroy Optimus along with the other autobots. Sapphire cloud has no right to take over second in command. I should have been leader. And you know that the code says if leader is to break the code, he/she shall be banished. It has been that way for thousands of years. My old friend."

his eyes got wider.

"You haven't told them yet of our age have you? And our true identities?"

"Not yet my friend. But we shall have to tell them everything." I sighed.

"We need to let you know our true identity." i said as i turned around.

"I thought you were Rebecca?" said Jack in confusement.

"Everyone in the ranks of the Angels of Justice is different breed of human. We know we are all different. and we know we are all the next step in human evolution. But we are all connected. those who have great powers have a choice: use your powers to help the world and make earth a better place, or cause great pain, fear, chaos, and destruction. I test the hearts of those who have evolved. but I was fooled by simple trickery." I felt pain in my stomach. I fell to my knees.

"Rebecca what is wrong?" asked Optimus.

"Just...a...little...pain." I started to get up, but another shot of pain hit my torso. I gasped at the pain. Ratchet walked over and scanned my vital signs.

"She has gone into labor! Get her to medbay! Call agent Fowler, we need human doctors! NOW!" yelled Ratchet. Ratchet picked me up and carried my to medbay. He layed my on a berth. I felt agonizing pain.

I have gone into labor...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Just to let you know there will be NO SCENES OF REBECCA'S BIRTHING! one because i don't know what that would look like! (Hope fully never.) and two I don't want to make people sick. Please read and review!<strong>


End file.
